


Loft Party.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: A look at the loft party Ian and Mickey were at in S4.





	Loft Party.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Q/gifts).



Cashmere suited Mickey. The hoodie fitted his shoulders and hugged across his chest in a soft grey cloud. The lacquer finished S.t. Dupont lighter in his hand suited him too. Ian caught a whiff of something equally rich and expensive on the air beside Mickey’s wrist as he reached over Ian to open the fridge door and retrieve a beer and fuck if that didn’t suit him too.

“I left you alone for like five minutes.”

“And I made the most of it.”

Mickey smirked, pushing his fingers back through his hair. The Nialaya bracelet caught Ian’s eye, the onyx beautiful against the pale skin of Mickey’s wrist.

“Oh! Come on!”

“What? You know I like beads.”

Mickey’s grin was wide but soft edged, all for Ian.

“I know where you usually like them and it’s not around your wrist.”

“These ones are symbolic of those ones.”

Mickey plucked at the expensive string with his teeth and Ian rolled his eyes, looking away while he still could.

“You can’t steal this stuff, man.”

“Ain’t stealin’ if they’re gifts.”

“Gifts?”

Ian’s eyebrows met his hairline and he gave his boyfriend the sort of look that he was far more accustomed to receiving than dishing out.

“Yeah. The roll of twenties and baggy of coke in the pockets? Those things I’m stealing but the rest of it I was given.”

“Fuck sake.”

Ian chuckled despite himself and tipped his face to the ceiling.

“Okay well the coke explains why your eyes are all blown out …”

“Nah that’s cause of the outline of your cock in those jeans.”

Mickey quipped back and Ian choked on his beer in surprise.

“Thank you. That was not an entirely horrible compliment.”

“You’re welcome. Want some blow?”

Mickey grinned offering Ian the precut tray from the table in front of them. Ian shrugged and did a line then sat back sniffing.

“What did you do to get gifted this stuff?”

“Nothing.”

Mickey answered smugly and Ian narrowed his eyes suspiciously

“Alright. What did you promise to do?”

“Nothing.”

Mickey was looking far too pleased with this new game and Ian got a small glimpse of what it must be like for Mickey dating him because there was no doubt at all that this was definitely more of a ‘Gallagher’ moment, which meant that Ian needed to be the ‘Milkovich’ for a change.

“Alright then who’s jaw am I breaking for trying to steal you away from me?”

He asked, leaning in close to be heard over the music and inhaling a little more of the scent that was on Mickey’s throat as well as his wrists. The thought of someone applying it there actually did make Ian want to break someones jaw but he kept it in check. A little Milkovich goes a long way. Besides if Mickey noticed what the thought was doing to him …

“Damn! I like jealous Gallagher.”

Shit. Too late. Mickey came up off the plush sofa seat, the soft velvet seeming to breathe a regretful sigh as his ass left it and landed on Ian’s lap, straddling him.

“And I like affectionate, rich boy Mickey, but you sure you’re okay with … ah …”

Ian gestured around them at the various men and few women lounging around nearby.

“Well I wasn’t planning on fucking you right here, man.”

Mickey bit Ian’s earlobe lightly and bucked his hips.

“Figured I’d just get you a little hot, little bothered. Let you see how you like being teased.”

“The fuck, Mick?”

Ian pulled back to squint at his boyfriend.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Mickey grinned shyly and plucked at the zip on his new hoodie, looking a little shy.

“I have done a fuck ton of coke.”

“Yeah …?”

“And I figure maybe this is what you want?”

Mickey gestured down at himself. All of it. The cashmere, the fragrance, the beads, the cleanly lined up drugs. The trappings of wealth and good taste mixed with poor impulse control and questionable choices.

Ian traced his finger down Mickey’s cheek and over the curve of his chin.

“I like you as you are, Mick. However you are.”

“You don’t want some rich asshole with nice clothes?”

“Not if he ain’t you.”

Ian grinned

“And not wearing anyone else’s clothes except mine.”

Ian leant across the sofa to retrieve the crumpled ball of Mickey’s shirt and shook it out reverently.

“You look really fucking hot in this.”

“Yeah?”

Mickey eyed it uncertainly but then grinned as Ian raised the fabric to his face and inhaled deeply

“God! It smells of you too! You have such a great smell Mickey.”

Mickey let Ian unzip the hoodie and kiss it from his shoulders before slipping back into his shirt.

“I worked really fucking hard on getting you to be yourself,”

Ian smiled, doing up each of the cheap plastic buttons with a reverence that made Mickey’s chest flutter

“And I will never want you to be anything else. You’re perfect as you are, asshole.”

“Asshole?”

Mickey grinned

“Yeah cause you won’t tell me how you got this fancy shit.”

“One of your photographer buddies.”

Mickey rolled his shoulders nonchalantly, sliding off of Ian’s lap and reaching for his bottle of American Pale Ale. He would have preferred a Bud but if was American, that was something at least.

“What about them?”

“Touched my ass and wanted to make it up to me.”

Mickey shrugged again

“I wasn’t about to ruin your party over it.”

Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was glad Mickey hadn’t told him when the coke was first racing through his blood. Ian would probably have made a bitch of a scene.

“You wanna go?”

“Nah. He knows I’m yours.”

Mickey offered Ian the beer and the neat tray of Colombian.

“Cool.”

Ian slouched back and let his hand run up and down the stretched denim on Mickey’s thigh. He didn’t usually have to deal with people ogling Mickey and still less of people touching him. Mickey handled himself well in all such situations. He hated that he would hold back here, trying to please Ian, trying to be something he isn’t…

“Hey. Don’t worry about it man.”

Mickey smiled a little wonkily at his boyfriend and Ian let go of his mood. Fuck it. If he wasn’t actually with Mickey, he’d definitely try it on with him.

“Anyone touches you again, you got my full permission to end that mother fucker.”

“Permission? Fuck you, Gallagher!”

Mickey laughed and pulled Ian to his feet.

“But good to know you ain’t gonna disown me if I have to throw someone off the fuckin’ roof.”

“Oh no, definitely not. You throw enough people, house prices will drop and we can get a sweet loft.”

“I could just throw Brian? He owns this one right?”

“Yeah. Fuck it. Throw Brian.”


End file.
